Coisas do Coração Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles tinham brigado novamente e tudo parecia se deslocar, mas o amor deles sempre falaria mais alto


**Coisas do coração.**

**Roberto Carlos.**

Era mais uma briga daqueles dois, os amigos nem se metiam mais, sabiam que era perigoso se meter em uma briga entre Harry Potter e Gina Weasley.

-Eu não acredito... Estas zinhas ficam te mandando cartas e você guarda de baixo do travesseiro? EU TE ODEIO POTTER... –Mas ela foi cortada ao ver os olhos dele, não era apenas raiva, mas tinha uma imensa tristeza neles.

-Por que você não confia em mim Gina? –ele fala em um tom triste, todos no salão param de falar ao ver, eles sempre viam Harry gritar com ela e logo depois os dois se beijarem, mas desta vez era diferente, o tom dele mostrava isso –Eu nunca te provei o contrario... Por que você não confia em mim? –ele abaixa a cabeça e quando Gina ia falar algo, Harry some em um flash de luz.

-O que eu fiz? –ela se ajoelha no chão e chora.

**Quantas vezes eu te falei  
Que este amor é tudo para nós dois  
Eu te quero e sempre vou te amar  
Agora e depois.  
**Ele ficou horas, sentado na clareira dispensando boa parte de seu poder, não poderia acreditar que Gina não tinha aceitado a palavra dele, aqueles palavras pareciam martelar em sua cabeça, tudo que ele ouvia era ela gritar que o odiava, será que aquela era a sina dele? Ser odiado por todos? Não ter um amor de verdade na vida? Ele não notava, mas os poderes começam a escurecer, as ondas de poder pareciam bater cada vez mais as árvores, por que ela não poderia confiar nele? Tudo que ele queria era amar ela, derrepente ele dá um grito para o céu.

-POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO AMAR ELA SEM ESTAS SOMBRAS EM CIMA DE MIM? TUDO QUE EU QUERO E AMAR ELA –ele se ajoelha e as ondas de poder começam a sumir –Por que eu não posso ter a mulher que eu amo sem ter pessoas querendo o meu mal? –derrepente ele sente dois braços o envolver, ele estava para atacar, quando ele sentiu, era ela, a Gina dele, ele se vira para encarar ela, queria mostrar o quanto aquelas palavras que ela tinha falado tinham machucado ele, mas ao ver os olhos dela, ele pode sentir, ela sentia exatamente como ele, como se tivesse perdido parte de sua própria alma.

-Me perdoa –ela fala quietamente em seu ouvido, tudo que ele fez foi beijá-la, com todo o amor e carinho que ele tinha.**  
Quanto tempo eu não sei  
Não se mede em tempo uma paixão  
Mas eu sinto cada dia mais  
Você no coração.  
**A magia que os dois irradiavam juntos era maior que qualquer coisa já registrada no ministério da magia ou em qualquer lugar, não era apenas poder era mais, muito mais, era uma magia carregada do mais puro amor que existia no mundo, o beijo que eles compartilhavam poderia fazer o mundo estremecer, o céu escurecer, tudo em sua volta mudar, tanto que eles não notam que a magia deles parecia percorrer a clareira inteira a cobrindo de um mar de flores, cada pétala parecia emanar um doce aroma que cobria toda a floresta proibida, mas os dois estavam envolvidos em seu próprio amor para notar.

-Eu te amo Gina... Muito –ele fala no ouvido dela, toda a angustia, tristeza, tinha sumido, em seu lugar um poderoso sentimento de amor percorria seus corpos mostrando a cada um, não apenas o poder que cada um tinha, mas cada canto de seus corações, cada pedaço de suas almas.**  
Quantas coisas entre nós  
Foram ditas quase sem falar  
De repente um gesto e um olhar  
Dizem: Te amo.  
**Nada poderia interromper aquele momento, todas as questões que eles tinham em mente, tinham sumido, todas as brigas, palavras nocivas, nada importava para eles, a não ser fazer aquele sentimento que percorria seus corpos e fazia os corações deles se unir daquela forma, fluir por seus corpos unidos, Gina poderia ver nos olhos dele algumas magoas, ela tinha exagerado, mas pensar em alguém roubar aquele homem dela, aquele homem que a completava, era um dos pesadelos dela, mas ao ver o tamanho do amor que ele tinha por ela, aquele amor avassalador que parecia esmagar qualquer sentimento de tristeza ou raiva de suas almas, ela sabia que nunca poderia duvidar dele.

-Eu te amo Harry Potter –ele a abraça com mais força, fazendo o calor que eles irradiavam aumentar muito mais, ele se inclina e a beija com paixão.**  
E sem nada prometer  
Nos amamos sem querer saber  
Se é paixão ou se é um grande amor  
Tudo existe em nós.  
**Caricias e toques, pareciam coisas sem importância para os dois, eles tinham ouvido os amigos falando sobre sexo, mas o amor que eles realizavam não se poderia comparar, como explicar que a cada toque, cada caricia, eles irradiavam tamanho sentimento que fazia seu corpo estremecer, como explicar que cada caricia era carregado de amor que fazia o amor nos corações deles aumentarem cada vez mais, palavras nunca poderiam decifrar tal sentimento, nada no mundo poderia decifrar, era um amor que apenas os dois poderiam entender.

-Você me deixa louco, Gina –ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Você já me deixou louca a anos, Harry –ela o puxa para mais um beijo e não nota que tinha começado a chover, mas as gotas que batiam em seus corpos parecia evaporar diante de tal amor.**  
Pode ser amor, pode ser paixão  
Pode ter até outra explicação  
Só sei que quero ter você  
Sempre ao meu lado.  
**Eles não sabiam quanto tempo estavam ali, abraçados no meio da clareira, nem sabiam explicar como uma clareira cheia de matos de pedaços de troncos caídos tinham dado lugar a um mar de flores ou que tudo estivesse encharcado e os dois estavam sem uma gota de água sobre seus corpos, mas eles não se importavam, estar abraçado a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo, fazia sua mente sumir, nada mais importava a não ser ter esta pessoa em seus braços, mas uma hora eles tinham que voltar, Harry suspira e fala em um sussurro.

-Temos que voltar amor –Gina o encara nos olhos e fala em uma voz um tanto medrosa.

-Me perdoe Harry... Eu... Eu falei... –ele coloca um dedo sobre seus lábios e fala.

-As palavras doeram Gina... Mas vi em teus olhos que nunca foram ditas de coração –ele coloca a mão sobre o peito dela e fala –Eu posso escutar o que ele diz, e tudo o que ele me fala e que você não falou aquilo realmente... Eu te amo Gina... Mais do que eu possa imaginar, ou sentir na vida... Você e a minha razão que eu continuo a viver... Você e a minha esperança... –ele a beija delicadamente –Eu vou te amar para sempre –ela sorri e o abraça mais forte.**  
Pode ser amor, pode ser paixão  
Mas seja qual for à explicação  
Meu bem por que querer saber  
Coisas do coração.**

Voltar para a escola realmente era a parte mais complicada para os dois, haveriam muitas perguntas e suposições, mas eles encarariam aquilo como sempre, juntos, Gina agarra o braço dele e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu te amo –Harry sorri para ela, aquele sorriso que parecia fazer os olhos de esmeraldas dele brilharem com tal intensidade que poderia fazer as pessoas notarem, ele se inclina e sente o doce sabor dos lábios dela, ele sorri e fala em voz alta.

-GINA WEASLEY, VOCÊ E A MULHER DA MINHA VIDA, MINHA ALMA, MEU CORAÇÃO, HOJE COMPARTILHO NÃO APENAS UMA RELAÇÃO, MAS MEU AMOR QUE PARA VOCÊ, SERA POR TODA A ETERNIDADE –Ele a puxa para seus braços e a beija de forma forte, ela sente os joelhos fraquejarem diante de tanto amor, era tanto que ela fica um pouco ofuscada.

Só depois, ela nota que estava no meio do salão principal, sendo beijada pelo homem que ela amava, eles não sabiam decifrar o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas sabiam que aquele amor era mais forte do que eles poderiam explicar.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA UMA PESSOA ESPECIAL E QUE ESTOU COMEÇANDO A CONSIDERAR UMA AMIGA... AMIGA DE MINHA AMIGA E ETERNAMENTE MINHA AMIGA... PARA A TATI PONTAS POTTER... ATE QUANDO DER**


End file.
